


Two Wings

by UselessTentacleWoman



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessTentacleWoman/pseuds/UselessTentacleWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsubasa catches Kanade during her "alone time" and it goes from there. Symphogear smut, based on a prompt from /m/.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Wings

Kanade Amou needed more time away from her job.

Make no mistake, she needed her work in the 2nd Division, and she loved touring with Tsubasa as Zwei Wing, but there was one unavoidable downside: there wasn't much of a chance for her to get any private time, so she was starting to feel a bit... on edge, antsy, or any other word she cared to substitute for "very horny".

The fact that she spent almost every day in the near-constant company of a certain obliviously-stunning bluenette, usually in either skintight Symphogear armor or showy concert clothes, wasn't exactly making things easier, to say nothing of all the times they'd had to share a room. (Kanade directed her thoughts to everywhere but the phrase "periwinkle sports bra".)

But finally, Tsubasa was scheduled for some individual tests for the next hour, leaving Kanade alone for the immediate future. She leapt onto her bed, stretching her arms high, then reached for her laptop. Unfortunately, she didn't have her "pocket Gungnir" with her: everything they brought was inspected by their security detail, and Kanade didn't want to answer any awkward questions from Ogawa-san about her "electric massager".

She shucked off her skirt and opened up a file at random, urgency overwhelming any desire for something specific. The video started with a tall, very shapely Caucasian woman sitting in a velvet chair, completely naked, with her legs spread wide; after a long, slow pan down her body, she gestured silently and a petite brunette slipped into frame, moving right for the blonde's waist. Kanade bit her lip and began making soft, broad strokes over her pussy, feeling the slow build of the heat below.

Kanade's eyes stayed locked to the video as her other hand moved from the mouse to her clit, one button now needing more attention than the other. The familiar, too-long-absent feeling of excitement rushed through her body, and a few probing touches told her she was already quite wet. No longer content to tease herself, she slowly slid a single finger into her depths, sighing at the feeling of something against her walls again. In, back, in, back, each push met by a roll of her hips. She moaned and put in a second finger, at an ever-faster pace.

She was moaning louder now: Kanade had learned early in her experiments that she was naturally loud, and with the living quarters empty for the day she felt no reason to hold back. Her thumb took over for her left hand on her clit as she groped her breasts under her shirt, slipping further under her bra to tweak a nipple. She could feel her release building within her, her hands growing even faster at the thought of the coming rush. She slipped a third finger into her quim, thrusting wildly-

Which is exactly when the door of the room flew open. "Kanade, are you alright?! I heard-" Tsubasa stood in the doorway, her face wracked with concern turning quickly to confusion. Kanade froze and flushed as she saw her partner, staring straight at her spread pussy. "What are you doing?"

Kanade looked away, biting hard on her lip. "I'm... it's pretty obvious, isn't it? And please shut the door!" She felt her orgasm retreating far faster than it had come on.

Tsubasa stepped inside and closed the door behind her, now completely confused. "I thought you were in pain. Is it something with your waist?"

'Has she not?' Kanade wondered. "No, I'm just... you know." Tsubasa blinked at her. "I'm getting myself off. Because I haven't. You know. In a while."

Tsubasa tilted her head to the side, an eyebrow raised. "Off of what?"

Kanade winced. "How do you grow up in a military compound and not know?" Kanade realised she was still spread bare, and quickly grabbed for a pillow to cover herself. "I was," she took a sharp breath, "I was giving myself an orgasm. You do know that, right?"

Tsubasa was suddenly very red in the face. "Y-y-you can do that? Why? How?"

"Why, well, it's really good. Have you never?" Tsubasa shook her head, still looking everywhere but at the pillow. "You sort of caught the how."

"Can..." Tsubasa paused, her voice becoming quiet. "I... you're my friend, and if I was, um..." Tsubasa shrank down a bit. "If I wanted to know, could you, maybe, teach me?"

A thousand reasons that this would be a very bad idea ran through Kanade's brain. Unfortunately for those reasons, Kanade's brain was not doing a large share of the thinking, and Kanade's vagina was completely in favour. She nodded quickly and shifted to the far side of the bed, while Tsubasa sat down next to her, face flushed.

"I, okay I wasn't expecting this sort of thing outside my head, so..." Kanade took a deep breath. "I like to start naked down below, with my fingers or some toys, but for some people using some cloth or a pillow is good too apparently." As Tsubasa fiddled with the hem of her skirt, Kanade caught her wrist and turned over her hand. "You can't do that though, not with your nails." Kanade held her own hand to Tsubasa. "I file mine back in case I... never mind." She picked up the pillow hiding her lap and handed it to Tsubasa. "You can try rubbing yourself against this, first."

Tsubasa slid down her skirt and panties, revealing her long, slender legs. Kanade made no effort not to stare, and felt a flicker of heat returning to her core. Tsubasa was always beautiful, and here she was, baring herself right in front of Kanade. She followed her hands by instinct as they moved down, and another instinct had her take in every detail of Tsubasa's legs as she looked back up. Kanade felt her mouth dry as she finally set eyes on Tsubasa's prim pussy, sitting already slightly damp in the air.

Kanade realised Tsubasa was staring at her. "So, uh, yeah. I usually have something to get me into the mood, but I don't know if you're, uh..." she knew she was blushing now, "If you're into the same sort of thing I am."

Tsubasa's confusion showed through her embarrassment. "Sort of thing?"

"I like women." Kanade said frankly. "So I have a lot of videos. Of women. And other women." She turned the laptop to face Tsubasa; the video was frozen on a blurry frame of the blonde riding the brunette's face, her face frozen in a look of satisfaction. "Having sex." Kanade looked back over; Tsubasa was beet red now.

"So, when you said 'outside your head' earlier..."

Kanade looked away again, faster this time. "I may have... fantasised about you. A lot." Silence hung in the air. "It's what I get for spending most every day around a woman who has no idea how gorgeous she is." Kanade hadn't thought it possible, but Tsubasa was blushing even brighter.

After a long moment, Kanade felt a hand on her knee, and turned to face her weakly-smiling, obviously embarrassed partner. She swallowed empty air, expecting the worst; Tsubasa just smiled at her. "It's okay. I trust you." She took hold of Kanade's hand and guided it to rest on her hand, holding the pillow between her legs. "What do I do now?"

Kanade pulled Tsubasa's hand back, dragging the pillow along with it. At the first motion, Tsubasa yelped cutely. Kanade realised that it might have been Tsubasa's first carnal touch, and relished that she was there for it. Tsubasa immediately swiped the pillow again, humming this time. "Oh. That's... oh."

Kanade smiled encouragingly at Tsubasa, clutching her partner's hand with her own. "Yeah. It's definitely 'oh'."

Tsubasa quickened the pace, now sliding it to the sides and in circles, each movement eliciting a slightly different reaction. Soon her legs were shaking, her breath quickening, and in almost no time at all she was crushing the pillow with her legs as she quietly squeaked then collapsed into panting, the pillow falling from her hand and down to the floor. Tsubasa's hand, Kanade's still atop it, fell down to the top of her mound. Kanade swallowed again, this one more urgent, as she realised she was barely an inch from the entrance to Tsubasa's pussy.

"So. Before I go any further." Kanade gulped. "Are you... okay? With this?" Kanade paused to look at Tsubasa's flushed face. "Because I'm kind of almost having sex with you now," Kanade softly ground her palm against Tsubasa's mound, "and I don't do things halfway."

Tsubasa nodded, sliding her hand out from and then on top of Kanade's, pushing her lower. "Don't stop now." She said, then quietly gasped as the ball of Kanade's hand slid across her clit.

Kanade smirked and rolled a leg up to straddle Tsubasa, pulling off Tsubasa's shirt in one motion and sweeping in to kiss her. She plunged her tongue into Tsubasa's mouth, feeling Tsubasa flutter beneath her at the intensity of the kiss. She pulled back, a thin string of saliva flickering for a moment between their mouths, and met Tsubasa's meek gaze with a smouldering look.

"Remember when I said I kept my nails filed down?" Kanade smiled and twitched her hand, plunging a finger into Tsubasa's dripping heat. Tsubasa gasped and wildly slammed her hips up and back against the bend, her walls clenching down hard against the intruding digit. Several shorter twitches followed and Tsubasa fell back on the bed, panting. Kanade leaned forward, looking down at her. "Wow. Did you just-? From only that?"

Tsubasa nodded, pulling her hands up to cover her face, some tears welling in her eyes. Kanade smiled again and lay down next to her, pulling Tsubasa's hands apart and showering light, quick kisses on her lips. "It's okay. We're both girls, we don't have to worry if one of us cums quick." Tsubasa nodded slightly, slipping an arm around Kanade's back and pulling her close, before kissing the nape of Kanade's neck. Kanade purred, pulling Tsubasa in with both arms to complete the hug. "I can go slower, if you want."

Tsubasa pulled back to stare Kanade in the eyes, then kissed her again on her lips. Kanade slid her hand back to Tsubasa's lower lips, but made no move past them; instead, she traced circles and curves across Tsubasa's vulva, delighting as the younger girl's gasps and moans matched the rhythm of her fingers. She could feel her own arousal burning, her loins neglected for Tsubasa's, but as she tried to slide her other hand over to her own crotch she was intercepted by one of Tsubasa's, interlocking her fingers with Kanade's. A moment later Kanade shuddered as something soft and light slid up the side of her leg.

Kanade looked down and saw Tsubasa's other hand, tucked behind some folded sheets. The touch of the fabric on her leg echoed tingles down her back, and the feeling when it reached her slit was like lightning. She ground herself down against the soft cloth, feeling the faint shape of Tsubasa's curious fingers beneath it; in a flash she captured Tsubasa's lips in another kiss and moaned into her mouth, grazing Tsubasa's clit and feeling her partner's body shake against her.

Kanade didn't keep track of how long they lay there, bodies parallel, softly exploring each other's depths. Beyond Tsubasa's first, sudden orgasm, they felt no strong urge to cum; they rocked their hips in time with their kisses, their fingers never straying far from the other's lips but never delving deeper either. It was pleasant, and Kanade wouldn't trade it for the world, but she could only build up so much tension before she had to let it out.

When Tsubasa broke their latest kiss, she ducked to Tsubasa's ear and whispered "Make me cum. I need you." Tsubasa froze, shocked by the thick lust in Kanade's tone, and sped up her hand, sliding the sheets, now heavy with Kanade's juices, rapidly along Kanade's sit. "No, no." Kanade moved her own hand to focus on Tsubasa's clit, grinding her palm against it and grazing it with her fingers. "Work my clit, like this." Kanade's ministrations grew even faster, and Tsubasa began squirming against her; her hand quickly took to Kanade's own clit and it suddenly took everything Kanade had to focus her attention on Tsubasa. She mashed her lips against her partner, purring into the kiss as her hips sped to match Tsubasa's pace.

Tsubasa's fumbling around Kanade's pearl was clearly inexperienced, but she made up for it with the sheer energy she brought. Each motion of her hand against Kanade brought a new quiver to Kanade's body, each greater than the last, building to something massive welling up from within her. She pulled Tsubasa's free hand up to her chest and pressed it to her breast; she doubted she could have managed a word, but Tsubasa knew what to do, kneading Kanade's chest and bringing a second source to Kanade's building climax. Kanade's own hand dropped to Tsubasa's pussy, kneading her folds as the other worked at her clit. Tsubasa's hips were circling around Kanade's hand, unlike the familiar back-and-forth of her own hips. She could feel the tension was running through Tsubasa as well; their quiet exploration was forgotten now, everything was a race to the finish.

Tsubasa was the first to pop; her body went rigid for a moment, then her hips bucked wildly and she screamed into Kanade's mouth. Her partner sated, Kanade had no reason to hold back the inevitable, and let her own orgasm burst forth. Waves of pleasure rocked through her like ripples in a pond, crashing from one end of her body to the other. She could feel everything and nothing; one moment she could count the muscles clenching in her spasming cunt, the next she was bodiless in a sea of her ecstasy. In one lucid motion she threw an arm around Tsubasa and held their bodies together, each woman feeling the fire they had lit running through the body of the other.

Kanade wasn't sure whether she fell asleep or passed out.

* * *

They woke up later that evening still on the side of the bed, tangled in each others' arms, sticky with sweat and... not sweat. A pair of matching outfits had been set gingerly on the opposite bed, but not even the inevitable talk with Ogawa-san and the Commander could bring down Kanade's mood as she smiled at the smaller woman in her arms.

"This is nice." Tsubasa said, curling into Kanade's embrace. Kanade nodded silently, idly stroking Tsubasa's hair. "I'm glad I was with you, Kanade. For the first time. I couldn't have asked for better."

"I hope this won't be the only time." Kanade traced Tsubasa's side with her fingertips. "Are you doing anything after our next show?" Tsubasa shook her head and Kanade pulled in for a chaste kiss on the lips. "It's a date, then."

Tsubasa snuggled into Kanade's arms. "Maybe next time, I can hold you like this."

**Author's Note:**

> More symphogear porn I wrote for /m/, title is just the first thing that came into my head.
> 
> As for the ending, I'm a horrible person and I apologize for nothing.


End file.
